From old to young I am dovahkiin
by sp4rt4n104
Summary: As the next dragonborn rises to power he must learn to control it. This is a tale of how the dragonborn before him mastered the way of the voice and understood his powers.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an idea I hade in my head about a dovahkiin and some other guys in skyrim. Anyway, enjoy, and dont forget to review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 1: Cyrodill

It was a pretty standard day in Cyrodill. Bandits raiding villages, beasts roaming the countryside picking off innocent travelers. However me, I wanted to get away from it all.

I decided to travel with my brother Brandr, to skyrim a year ago, and we finaly had enough gold to get us there. So we left in the morning. But for now we gathered supplies and slept.

The morning had finaly come, we are off to Skyrim.

Our journey began in a town called Bruma. Nice little town but no place for an adventurer. Brandr and I both belong in skyrim. So we headed north over the mountains to Skyrim. We hoped we would avoid any dangers by taking the hard road.

After a day of hiking we were at the base of the mountains and set up camp. So far we had battled a pack of wolves and a troll. Nothing we couldnt handle, but the exact thing we wanted to avoid.

When the morning came we began climbing. We climbed all day and rested only for a few minutes. Finaly we set up camp again about half way up the mountain. Great, at that pace we would be in Skyrim in about 4 more days.

That morning when we woke up, we were chilled to the bone. But we would get used to it if we were to live in Skrim. So, eager to arrive we set off to reach the peak before sunset.

After reaching the top, Brandr went ahead a little to scout the area while I set up camp. When he returned he told me he thought he saw an ancient fort off in the distance. But that should not bother a couple of strong warriors such as ourselves.

At the crack of dawn we rose to scout out the fort. It was a bandit camp of course. Not more than 10 bandits camped inside. No match for us. Yet we remained peacefull and snuck past.

At sun set we were ready to begin climbing down the mountains in the morning. So we, hopefully for the last time in Cyrodill, set up camp.

However, when I awoke I realized I was no longer in my nice warm bed but instead I was in binds and couldnt move. I looked around the room and found my brother in a simmilar situation. We waited for hours, not knowing if it were light or dark outside, and not knowing if we would ever make it out to see.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bandit chief arrived in our cell. He walked right up to my brother and punched him in the gut. Then asked him what our things were worth. After hearing his plans for our hard earned belongings I spat at him. It hit him right in the eye.

He then ordered two of his men to take us outside to the block. He then left us with the two bandit highwaymen. They walked up to us and kicked us then picked us up. We took that as an opportunity and kicked their legs out from beneath them. As they were lying on the floor, a hard kick to the back of the head knocked them out. Or killed them.

Brandr picked up one of their iron short swords and cut me loose. I then did the same to him. I spotted the chest with our stuff and ran to it. Locked. Brandr quickly picked the lock with one of the lock picks he found on one of the bandits. We gathered our stuff and prepaired for revenge.

We began running the same way the cheif had ran but we soon stopped. There were about 20 other cells with occupants with troubles much like our own. We freed them with one of the keys found on the dead bandits. The prisoners agreed to help us as payment for freeing them.

We fought for so long through so many bandits who all seemed to have one soul desire, to kill us all. I was the one to spot it. Daylight flooding in through one of the doors. I pointed at it and we charged toward ultamate freedom.

In the poorly lit prison cell, I couldnt see the cheifs face, only the outline. But now in clear daylight I saw who he truely was. An Orc. And not just any orc, but by far the biggest, and now the angiest, orc I had ever seen.

The group charged at him, determined to get revenge. I had slowed my charge at the sight of him. This saved my life. However Brandr was not so lucky. He was the one leading the pack, and was the first to get smashed away. He flew 10meters and hit a tree.

Withe the cheif distracted by the others I ran to my brother. He was weak. Very weak. He told me to take his stuff, and run. Run all the way to skyrim. To leave the others, and him. It was his his dieing wish. So I ran.

I had run the rest of the day and most of the night. Finaly, I looked down from the mountain I was on, and saw Skyrim.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: The main character will be whoever you want them to be. The dragonborn will not be gender or race specific either.

Chapter 2: In binds again.

Not looking back, I ran down the flatest part of the mountain into skyrim. Many times I had to drink a stamina potion to catch my breath.

After reaching the base of the mountain I finaly stopped. I pulled out my map of Skyrim to try and find the nearest town. Helgen. So not wanting to be caught by the bandits that may still be following me, I took off towards Helgen.

I came across some odd looking soldiers on my way, so I asked them for help. They told me they were stormcloak soldiers, the rebel enemy of the empire. I asked them why, and they replied with, "Talos." I understood.

About 30 years ago the high elves were at war with the empire. The empire surrendered and signed a treaty outlawing the worship of Talos. Many of the Nord folk still worshipped Talos and joined forces to destroy the empire and have worship of Talos allowed again.

Soon after talking with some of the soldiers, we all heard a branch snap. Most of the men raised swords and bows. All soldiers retreated to the one horse drawn carriage with them. They never told me what was inside, but I figured it was important.

"For the Emperor!" one yelled

"Death to the stormcloaks!" came another.

A bunch of imperial soldiers came running out from the bushes. They plowed through the stormcloaks. After most of his men were killed Ulfric Stormcloak, leader of the rebellion, stepped out from the carriage. He raised his hands and sighed "I surrender."

Within 5 minutes, the imperials had all of us in binds and on one of two carts. I tried to tell them I wasnt a criminal, but no one believed me. I told eveyone I could about Brandr and the bandits. The imperials just laughed, thinking it was a petty excuse to try not get arrested.

At last one of them got sick of me telling my "story", so he hit me in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword. Not hard enough to kill me, but enough to knock me out cold for a few hours.

When I awoke we were nearing a town. I looked around and saw three other men in the cart with me. Ulfric, another stormcloak, and some guy we had apparantly picked up along the way.

I learned the new guy was nicknamed 'horse theif' from hearing the stormcloak talking to him. The horse theif was nervous and scared. He was trying so badly to justify his crimes. His cries were silenced when the driver yelled "Shut up back there!" at us.

Shortly after I awoke we arrived in a small village. The stormcloak, Ralof, said this was Helgen.

My train of thought was disturbed when I heard and imperial call out "General Tullius sir. The headsman is waiting."

It was then I knew my time was nearly over. I wasnt really worried however, because I would soon be reunited with my brother Brandr.

The carriages stopped in the centre of the town. We jumped off the cart one by one. I saw an imperial waiting near some other stormcloaks. The men in my cart and I joined up with them. By the time I arrived the soldier had called out most of the names.

"Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm. Lokir of rorikstead."

At this the horse theif snapped. He started sprinting to the gate we had in through. However he didnt even make it half way before an imperial archer shot him down.

The man reading the names continued.

"Ralof of Riverwood."

Then, he looked at me, puzzled.

"Who are you?"

I told him my name and he turned to the commander next to him and said "What should we do? They arent on the list."

The commander replied with "Forget the list, they go to the block."

I then followed the commander over to where the headsman was waiting. When I arrived, the priestess if Arkay began giving us our last rites.

"For the love of Talos lets get this over with." one of the other prisoners exclaimed.

He walked up and put his head on the block. Not wanting to wait any longer he told the headsman "Come on I havnt got all day."

The exicutioned raised his axe high in the air, and with the strength of an ox, and the accuracy if a hawk, he brought it down on the mans neck chopping it clean off.

"Next prisoner."

I looked and she was pointing at me. She repeated herself, slightly annoyed. I replied by walking up to the block.

The commander pushed me down onto the block. I looked up at the headsman. He raised his axe again, just like before.

However, the axe never came down. An almighty roar erupted from the skies. A mighty looking dragon had emerged from the clouds and landed on the tower above me.

It let loose another ear splitting roar and the skies turned red. Huge flaming rocks began raining from the clouds.

Most of the guards were struck by the falling rocks. Now was my chance to escape. I ran.

"Come on prisoner. The gods wont give us another chance." called the stormcloak Ralof.

I followed Ralof into one of the towers nearby. I ran up the stairs to the top to help another man move some rocks.

As I neared the top I heard the flapping of wings. The huge dragon burst through the side of the tower. His mouth erupted with flame and disintigrated the other man.

As the black reptile flew away I jumped out the hole he had made onto another roof top. I raced down the stairs and to the towns keep.

The mythical beast only attacked near me a couple of times. I didnt get hurt much though.

Once inside the keep, I found a chest with armor and weapons contained inside. I equiped the imperial light armor and an iron sword.

I ran onward, trying my best to escape the flaming village. I eventually found an underground cave. I followed it hoping it would lead out to the cool morning air of Skyrims wilderness.

I was lucky, I only had to fight a bear and some of skyrims infamous Frostbite Spiders. Also I picked up a hunting bow and some iron arrows. I dont know how long I was hiking through that cave, but when I was about to give up I found light.

With the last if my stamina I raced to light and burst through the exit.

Skyrim again.


End file.
